Let's Duel
by The Mangosity
Summary: Although Sora has never entered a tournament that didn't involve plowing through heartless with his Keyblade, he's willing to try a Duel Disk on for size.


I wrote this for the prompt "Crossover" at the kh-drabble community on LiveJournal. I had no choice but to write a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and my second fandom love! I'm sure you can tell what it is from the summary and the title:P

* * *

Let's Duel

_Although Sora has never entered a tournament that didn't involve plowing through heartless with his Keyblade, he's willing to try a Duel Disk on for size._

Sora eyes the odd contraption strapped to his arm with a very cautious eye. The last time he agreed to wear anything so outlandish was the time Jack Skellington dragged him off to help with Halloweentown's Thanksgiving celebration, and heaven knows he doesn't want to be wrangled into anything like that again. Who knows what Thanksgiving is like on other worlds. Fortunately, this contraption doesn't seem like it has anything to do with chasing fatted poultry, and the boy ahead of him dragging him by the arm through the crowded city street seems harmless enough.

"So if I help you in this tournament, you'll help me find Riku, right?" Sora asks, and the boy nods.

"Of course," he replies. "I'm sorry we can't go look now. It's just that Kaiba didn't tell us what the twist was until we showed up at the tournament."

"'Twist'?"

"Yeah. Kaiba is always thinking of ways to make tournaments more…interesting." Sora catches the boy give a roll of his eyes, a gesture that just doesn't seem to suit him, and decides that this Kaiba guy must enjoy being particularly sadistic in his twists. "This time he decided to tell us at the last minute that it was going to be a tag-team tournament, and gave us an hour to go find someone to be our partner. I'm really lucky I ran into you."

"Um…Yugi, I've never played this game before. Ever." Sora thinks back to the first time he ever played Blitzball, during which he sprained his wrist and nearly drowned too many times to count. If this "Duel Monsters" game involves any sort of athletic activity whatsoever, he's going to have to pass. "Are you sure you don't want to go find somebody else?"

"Don't worry," Yugi calls over his shoulder. He seems distracted by the large square ahead of them filled with teens donning the same odd contraption, "Duel Disks," if Sora's memory serves. "That's why you're perfect. The rules say our partner has to be someone who's never dueled before. You have no idea how hard it is to find someone who's never played Duel Monsters in Domino City." Yugi rises onto the tips of his toes so that he can see the large electronic board blinking sporadically at the head of the crowd. "It looks like there are still a few spots left. You wait here. I'll go sign us up."

Before Sora can ask for a clearer explanation of what exactly it is they're about to do, Yugi dashes off to the registration booth faster than Sora would have thought possible.

He sighs, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I might run into Riku if I stick around here."

"And I guess great minds think alike."

Sora turns to find Riku standing right behind him, looking almost like he was there the whole time. "Riku! Entering this tournament wasn't a bad idea after all." Then he spies the Duel Disk at Riku's wrist. "Oh? You're entering too?"

"Yeah," Riku replies, his voice a monotone. "Some guy came out of nowhere and told me I was dueling with him. Richest guy in the city or not, if I hadn't thought I would find you here, I would have told him to–What?" Riku has to fight not to laugh in the face of Sora's wide, competitive grin.

"Well, _I'm_ playing with Yugi Moto."

"…Who?"

"Haven't you seen the posters around town? He's the King of Games." Sora adds particular emphasis to the last word. "He never loses, which means there's no way you'll be able to beat me."

"Really?" Riku asks, comprehension dawning in his eyes. "We'll have to see about that."

Out of the corner of Sora's eye, he spies Yugi approaching them at a leisurely gait. He seems somehow different from before, but Sora doesn't give it much thought. He eyes Riku with unrestrained enthusiasm. "Let's duel."


End file.
